Medical Administered Errors (“MAE”) are occurring in the field of health care at an epidemic proportion, with statistical figures that are staggering. For instance, more people die in a given year as a result of medical errors than from motor vehicle accidents (43,458), breast cancer (42,297), or AIDS (16,516).1     (1) Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (National Center for Health Statistics) Births and Deaths: Preliminary Data for 1998. National Vital Statistics Reports. 47(25):6, 1999.
The United States Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) evaluated reports of fatal medication errors that it received from 1993 to 1998 and found that the most common types of errors occurred as the result of the injection of medication. These errors included: the administration of an improper dose (41 percent); the administration of the wrong medication (16 percent); and the use of the wrong route of administration (16 percent). The FDA also notes in a study that medication errors injure approximately 1.3 million people annually in the US alone. Children are considered the most vulnerable population because their smaller body masses make them more sensitive to overdoses or underdoses of medication, which could result in the ineffective treatment of the underlying condition, adverse reaction, illness, and even death.
In other reports it has been noted that medication errors occur in approximately one out of every five doses given in hospitals. These and other medication errors reported to the FDA stem from poor communication; misinterpreted handwriting; drug name confusion; drug strength, inaccurate dosage calculation, confusing drug labeling and packaging; lack of employee knowledge; and lack of patient understanding about a drug's directions.
In 2006, The National Committee of Science conducted a study entitled Preventing Medication Errors. The Committee estimated that, on average, a hospital patient is subject to at least one medication error per day, with considerable variation in error rates across facilities. Estimates of incidences of preventable ADE range from 380,000 to 450,000 annually in acute care hospitals alone.
The Institute of Medicine (IOM) released a report in November, 1999, entitled “To Err is Human: Building a Safer Health System.” According to the report, between 44,000 and 98,000 deaths may result each year from medical errors in US hospitals alone.
The resulting financial impact to the healthcare industry in the United States, according to the American Academy of Pediatrics (“AAP”), is estimated to exceed $100 billion annually. In addition, the AAP reports that “incorrect dosing is the most commonly reported error, including computation and dosage intervals”.
Clearly studies consistently show the consolidation and preparation of the correct components and the subsequent correlation and calculation of an injectable medication for a particular patient are the direct cause of the leading MAEs and continues to be a extremely procedurally challenging issue for the health care industry. These errors are exacerbated based in large part by confusion of medications with similar names and labels, different dosages of the same medications, medications with same name yet measured in different unit strengths, calculation of dosage to patients weight or more complex calculations, such as, for example, dosage to body surface area, pediatrics and renal impaired reduced dosage calculated from adult weight dose, different diluents for different routes of administration even for the same medication, multiple diluents, various dilution steps, measurements and calculations for a single medication, all intermixed with a fast pace, high stress environment, coupled with extended working hours, and emergency procedures to name a few. These variables and elements, combined within this environment, will continue to accelerate user errors and exacerbate the already confusing process associated with correctly preparing an administering an injectable medication.